The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of butterfly bush grown for use as an ornamental plant for herbaceous borders and the landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Gaura lindheimeri and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘WALSNOFOU’.
In 1984, the inventor began a Gaura breeding program with the intention of developing new varieties with sturdier plant habit and dense floriferous blooming. The inventor has already raised and introduced a pink-flowered Gaura with these attributes, namely Gaura ‘WALGAUPF’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,555). The goal of the present invention has been to achieve a similar result in a pure white flowered form.
The inventor's initial material was obtained as commercially available seed of the species Gaura lindheimeri. The inventor raised seedlings in an unheated greenhouse and grew on the plants to maturity in containers in an outdoor nursery production area in Arundel, West Sussex, United Kingdom. The plants were allowed to remain outdoors all year round so that overall plant and flowering habits could be evaluated and compared after a full growing season.
In 1997, the inventor observed in that year's set of flowering plants an individual Gaura plant which exhibited distinctly stiffer stems in comparison with all of the other seedlings of similar age. From this plant, the inventor collected self-pollinated seed, and sowed this seed with the intention of re-selecting for the same desirable characteristics. The resulting seedlings were observed for two or more years, and in 2000 the inventor determined that one particular plant, ‘WALSNOFOU’ was overall the most attractive and distinct from all forms of the species previously known or raised by the inventor.
The distinguishing characteristics of ‘WALSNOFOU’ are stiff well-branched stems which bear white flowers in profusion, and whose overall plant habit remains dense and upright throughout the season. In these respects, ‘WALSNOFOU’ is markedly different from the antecedent plants of the species Gaura lindheimeri which the inventor had raised. Such seed-raised plants were typically loose and open in habit and in their flowering.
The dimensions of ‘WALSNOFOU’ at maturity are 80 cm. in height and 60 cm. in width. Cultural requirements are well-draining soil, and full sun, with infrequent to moderate water. ‘WALSNOFOU’ is hardy in USDA Zones 5-10.
The first asexual propagation was conducted by the inventor in 2003. Propagation was carried out by the inventor in unheated greenhouses at the inventor's nursery in Arundel, United Kingdom using the method of stem cuttings. The differentiating characteristics of ‘WALSNOFOU’ are determined stable and reproduce true to type during successive generations of asexual reproduction.